futurefandomcom-20200229-history
The Future of Humanity: A map game
My name is Darksith66. I've played a few map games and now I decided to create my own Rules Players: * no hate speech or profanity * I will list recommended countries but you may play any country * if you are absent for 10 consecutive turns, you will lose your country and you will have to pick another one. This rule exists on other map games but this time, it will actually be enforced * please be plausible. do a bit of research on your country before posting ** an implausibility is something outside of the country's capability (ex: Uganda developing nuclear weapons). ooc does not count as an implausibility (ex: the US invading Canada) ** 3 implausibilities will result in a 5 turn suspension ** the next 3 will result in a 10 turn suspension ** the next 3 will result in being blacklisted from the game ** if you think me or the mods are wrong then please feel free to testify with a player response. * conflicts will be decided by the war algorithm. It's heavily inspired by the one from weight of the world but it has a few differences * if you are also a mod, you may not reply to your own country * If you want a treaty or agreement with another country, the other country must agree to it ** if no one is controlling it, then a mod replies * if you want nuclear weapons and you do not have them, here are the rules: ** If you're Israel, you need only wait 1 turn since they're largely suspected of having nukes. ** tier 1 and 2 must wait 4 years ** tier 3 and 4 nations must wait 10 years. Tierless nations may not develop nukes * no robots until 2050 * no clones until 2075 * for the moment, aliens will not be involved because they're too big of a game changer * putting your flag next to your username would be helpful Mods: * mods control countries which are not being used by any player. They also control non governmental stuff which includes the results of elections, insurgencies, and people when they're not exactly being cooperative with the government ** please be plausible with them ** mods may cause events which positively or negatively affect countries such as economic recessions. Mods can cause revolutions if a country is acting very OOC (suche as the US abolishing the constitution) * please respond to countries in a timely fashion ** if you don't respond to anyone for 10 consecutive turns, I will consider kicking you off * the first 3 players to sign up as a mod will be mods ** you can also sign up as a backup mod. When a mod resigns or is booted out, you will take their place ** backup mod 1 will take the place of the 1st mod to leave then the other backup mods will be moved up * 3 spots are available for mods. As the creator, I will nominate a head mod * if the creator does not start a new turn, then it is the head mod's responsibility to start another one * it is the mods' responsibility to call out players on implausibility * please be plausible ** the head mod and the game creator will make sure that mods aren't being implausible ** 3 implausibilities will result in being kicked off the modding team. You can still sign up as a backup mod *** if you get kicked off the modding team 3 times (you get kicked off for being dormant or implausible), you will be blacklisted from being a mod. ** mods must identify themselves by number (ex: mod 1 will type in mod 1 response: as opposed to mod response:. This will help me identify which mod is being implausible. * I will be the executive mod, not included with the 3 mods. I will make sure that mods are not being implausible (boko haram will not take over nigeria, niger, chad, and cameroon by 2020 but the taliban can take over afghanistan) * do not reply to your own country * we will have a designated map mod but I will accept a good map from any player or any user for that matter General: * each turn represents 1 year until 2050. ** from 2050 until 2100, it will be 2 years. 2100 to 2200, 4 years. 2200 to 2400, 8 years and so on * every half century will get a separate page (2017-2049 will be counted as a whole half century) * the outcome of conflicts will be determined by the war algorithm Mods: Mod 1: Derpmaster21 Mod 2: AllThingsCombined Master Mod Mod 3: TheFutureAwaits Backup Mod 1: Backup Mod 2: Backup Mod 3: Map mod: Players * Brazil: * USA: * China: TheFutureAwaits * United Kingdom: '''Gavinawsome * '''Russia: Ryan * Iran: * Turkey: AllThingsCombined * India: ''' * '''North Korea: * South Korea: * Nepal: HAL8200 * Germany: Hexarafi * Egypt: MegaloKaiser * North Korean Democratic Rebels: ''SsundeeOP * '''Japan:' Call Me '16 Attention everyone, due to the lack of posts, I will be officially shutting down this game. 2017 In November 2016, history was made. Winning a landslide electoral victory over trump, Hillary Clinton became the first woman to ever become president. The US wasn't the only country holding history-making elections on November; that same month, Étienne Tshisekedi won the general election to become the DRC's new president. In december of that same year, Kabilla had no choice but to step down. Many news sources are now saying that under this new president, the DRC will be more stable since he has the support of the Kiva provinces which have previously been the source of many conflicts in the country. Many countries hope that the DRC becomes stable so that they can increase mining of 2/3 of the world's cobalt and coltan as well as 1/3 of the world's diamond. Isis is slowly losing territory in Iraq and slower in Syria and has completely lost Libya. Tensions continue within the EU as many countries wish to close their borders as a result of recent terrorist attacks. * China: 'We send a formal congratulations to Hillary Clinton winning the election, but we highlight a data dump that was recently sent to our government, by a hacking agency of Russian origin. We believe the data dump contains sensitive information about Hillary Clinton during her time as Secretary of State. We make a formal request to return the information to the United States untampered. '(Secret) We open all the files, and make copies of them onto a secret server. The information suggests voter fraud in the general election.(End Secret). Chinese president Xi also requests a meeting with Hillary Clinton in Washington D.C. One being a private meeting discussing the private data dump relating to hillary, and a public press meeting which will focus of things like the South China Sea and economic trade development. The private meeting will not discuss the contents of the data dump, only the safe return of the data. The Chinese media is instructed not to over publicize the data dump on Hillary Clinton. Our top diplomat to the United States makes a press meeting in Beijing, stating that the Chinese nation has no intent on peering into American politics and will not invade the privacy of Hillary Clinton, and or the citizens of America. We request a new trade deal with Russia, allowing us to build gas extractors in Seberia, and having the natural gas exported to China. They will have full freedom over the terms and conditions of this proposed economic trade. In a nation wide announcement, attracting a mass of controversy and critique, Xi jinping states that he would be totally open with inviting the leader of North Korea, to Beijing, for a formal and private meeting on the Chinese New Year. Preparations are in place for a new military budget that will be announced later this year, expected to rival United States in weaponry. There is a general commotion coming from North Korea, our satellites pick up conflict arising from the northern Korean region, close to the Chinese border. We believe there is a rebellion of some sort coming from the country and if there is, we condemn it and any nation that supports it. If North Korea tumbles into chaos, it will destabilize the entire region. North Korea is urged to be more clear on the situation. An increase in patrols and security measures on our border to North Korea, in the area that is suspected of rebellion is ordered by the border agency. Chinese media is ordered not to report the disruption in North Korean stability at all under any curcimstances. All information relating to this possible rebellion is considered sensitive information and the possibility of a meeting between Chinese and North Korean leaders still stands as stated. * North Korean Rebels: For years we have thought that North Korea was the best country in the world. That's what the Kim regime said. But we have since discovered that we are one of the least great nations in the world. This is why we must rise up and overthrow the Kim regime. We will make North Korea great again! (Secret to China, NK and Russia, but not the rest of the world) We ask South Korea, Japan and the West for help in overthrowing them (Countries Response Needed, and keep it secret from China, NK and Russia). * China: Our top diplomats to Japan and South Korea are placed on alert amid the news of a North Korean rebellion. Emergency military meetings are held in Beijing, including top generals, officials, and Xi jinping. Xi jinping makes a speech in Beijing two days after the rebellion news. He states "The radical insurgency in North Korea is ill fated, ill led, and is a great mistake. The people of the radical group have, horrible reasoning. We beileve that this will go away but aiding these radicals will only further disable the region. NATO countries should think carefully about their decisions during this tense time". A force of 2 thousand ground troops are mobilized nearby the North Korean border, and ordered to stand ground along border crossings and to set up stations and command structures all along the border. The meeting with Hillary Clinton still stands as said. (Mod response requested). Towns near the north Koran border are placed under military protection notice. Social media and news outlets explode with the news of North Korea. Diplomats are pulled out of North Korea. (Secret) A hotline is established between Chinese generals and North Korean generals (Secret). We also urge Putin to watch their border with North Korea, as they seem Anti Russian. ** Mod Response: United States President Hillary Rodham Clinton is honored to invite Chinese President Xi Jinping in the capital of Washington D.C. Preparations are being made to increase security around Washington D.C. and at the White House for the historic visit. (Secret) She thanks Jinping for giving her the data dump, and hopes that no special copy was made by the Chinese (Secret). She also thinks that this would be a great opportunity to talk about the dispute between the Eastern countries in the South China Sea. * Nepal: After years of negligence from the corrupt government of Nepal, the country finally has a chance to recover. The current political party has had a change of leaders and now the government has made out a plan to build large wind farms in the mountainous region to give adequate power supply to the whole of Nepal, using Gas-Insulated Transmission Lines to give out enough power to make sure the country can start to develop it's agricultural and IT industries. (To make sure the future of Nepal is secure, the government has made secret threats against it's political enemies' families and creating a dangerous atmosphere around them to stop them from trying to corrupt Nepal further and to spread the message that the current government is not playing around) END OF SECRET 'In the meanwhile Nepal has decided to not participate in any outside events until about an estimated 5-10 years after which Nepal should be developed enough, unless said outside event affects them. **'Chinese diplomacy: Department of energy in China congratulates Nepals advances in power supply, and in collaboration with the economic sector, a plan is proposed. The proposal is that we extend our electric factory powerlines through Tibet into Nepal in exchange for 5 million per month. We guarantee that the expansion in our powerlines will be enough to power the whole country of Tibet. Because of natural barriers it will take till 2019 to finish the tunnels and power expansions, but it will add jobs into the Tibetan area and produce a cash flow. The powerline will cost us about 50 million, and the tunnels will cost 5 million. If Tibet accepts, it will be cleared and passed, and Tibet will have access to full power. Several Beijing based tycoons have invested into this project and welcome it as an open opportunity, where both countries can benifit.(Tibet response needed). Also we remind the United States of the requested meeting of our leaders. The data breach is quite sensitive and we would hate to harbor information on Hillary Clinton. **'Nepali Institute of Diplomacy and International Affairs: '''We accept that proposal but remind China our electrical project will be completed in about 5 years due to Nepal's feral nature from the previous leaders' neglect. **'Chinese Diplomacy: We graciously exept and we begin a 5 year construction plan aimed for completion in 2022. Blueprints have been drafted and passed inspections, worker barracks and bulding sites have been cleared out along the border. Job openings fill quickly and a task team of 500 begins pre construction. A 55 million dollar investment from a CEO group based in Beijing is used toward construction. 5 million of that is redirected, under contract to Tibet as a gift of appreciation, for exepting our trade deal.' * '''Turkey:' Over a million Turkish people come to the capital of Ankara (along with President Erdoğan making a special appearance on the final 2 days) to celebrate the failure of the attempted military coup last year on July 16th. President Erdoğan announces that each year will have a similar celebration each year to commemorate the failure and boost the appearance and strength of the Turkish Government. President Erdoğan's poll numbers slowly begin to rise which he says, "This is a sign of unity in our country, and nothing will stand in it's way." The trials begin of all arrested military personnel and judges that were arrested after the coup fails for treason against the state, the trial does not take long even though 8,133 people were arrested. Almost every sentence is death, with only a very few being life in prison. President Erdoğan knows that the world community will not like the sentence of all those, and has full plans to ignore any pressure by other nations (including the United Nations) to have them re-sentenced. Erdoğan once again announces that Turkey will place a bid to become a member of the North Atlantic Treaty Organization (NATO), even though almost every bid has failed in the past he continues to push for acceptance (NATO Response needed). (Secret With his poll numbers rising and the growing threat of rebellion in the east, Erdoğan plans on suspending the next presidential election in 2019 so that he could become leader for many more years, along with planning to suspend the current constitution and re-write it in his own favor (Secret). **'Executive Mod': most of the NATO members think you're just being silly because you're already part of nato *''' ' ' China: (Secret) Xi jinping sends a handwritten letter secretly delivered to Erdogans quarters through manipulating the mailing system and bribing private delivery companies. No one other than Xi jinping and Erdogan know of this letter. It congratulates Erdogan on seizing power and showing the world that he is not afraid of what other countries think. It also highlights the fact that NATO might push away a country being led by someone with a mind of their own. If Nato chooses to condem Erdogan, Xi Jinping formally offers a economic alliance with China, opening trade opportunities that NATO would restrict turkey from because of Erdogans decision on the execution sentences . It also asks for discreet handling of the letter, and in the event that NATO condemns turkey and erodegan accepts the economic alliance, turkey will be rewarded with a symbol of gratitude of immense caliber(End of secret) (Secret Turkey response requested) ' 2018 It is only the 1st year of the Clinton administration and already is Hillary facing controversy. China had reported that the hacking did come from a russian agency and they now hold classified information pertaining to Hillary. Isis has continued to lose territory to the Iraqi government; they have lost the entire Anbar Province. In Syria, everything within 10 miles of the turkish border is under Kurdish control, making it very difficult for Isis recruits to fly in. The syrian government also achieved something this year nobody would ever think would happen; they took Aleppo, giving them a huge advantage over the rebels. Speaking of rebels, there is a rebellion brewing in the northern parts of the country. Nepal has made political reforms and the new politicians have decided to fix the country's infrastructure. China has offered to help Nepal with these infrastructure projects. Turkey also tried to join NATO even though they are already part of NATO. * '''China:' (Secret) The letter to Erodagan is tweaked, instead of offering and economic alliance in the event of NATO refusing them, it Offers an economic alliance in the event that NATO countries condemn and criticize turkeys actions and judgment, since they are already part of NATO. Everything else stated in the letter is the same (Secret). We continue to monitor the situation in northern Korea and travel agencies warn Chinese tourists of those areas, as information from the isolated country has been very fragmented and sketchy. (Secret) Through the hotline, generals in North Korea tell our generals that the rebellion is isolated to gorilla warfare in northern neighborhoods, and skirmishes are becoming more and more heavy. Rebels are reportedly cutting transmit lines, darkening parts of the country in the north.(End Secret) A documentary on the Nepali Electric project goes viral in Asian media as workers begin vlogging at the construction sites. Xi jinping's wife makes an official visit to the construction site and helps cut the ribbon for the start of the tunnel digging. The data dump on Hillary Clinton goes missing, and several spy agencies are ordered to retrieve the data, over the next week, 50 people are arrested on charges of breaching the Chinese government, in order to retrieve the data on the Hillary info. Several weeks later, YouTube videos and wiki leaks and other sites begin uploading an estimated 90 percent of the data in Hillary Clinton. The information included bribery of CNN, manipulation of the polls, and voter fraud. 20 of the people arrested are hackers and where operating in a home near Shanghai. They are of United States origin. Until further notice, they are kept in China and tried for their crimes. 20 years to 15 of maximum security confinement is in there future. We have reason to suspect that the United States tried to hack into our systems to get back the information on Hillary Clinton, based on the answers we received from interrogating the arrested hackers. If this is true, we would like a formal explanation from the United States. If there is no explanation, it will push our two great countries apart and will cause an increase in world tension. In a press conference the ambassador to China states states that "The US is in a very tight position at the moment, and their new leader, Hillary Clinton, has many questions to answer. We understand the duress and pressure may effect her, but something as big as what has occurred cannot be left unanswered. Diplomacy, and clearancy is essential in times like this. Xi jinping has cancelled his plans to meet with Hillary, and is now preparing to make a statement on the issue soon". * Russian Federation:Vladmir Putin has a short speech on Crimea: "Why do you care about a tiny peninsula that declared independence and joined Russia? We will not return Crimea, but we will give Ukraine 5 million Rubles in compensation." We begin a modernization program designed to modernize our military arsenal. We also ask Belarus and Kazakhstan to join the federation as autonomous republics. Response Required **'executive: '''belarus declines but kazakhstan accepts * '''Chinese event': Xi jinping of China makes a televised speech, covering several topics, including North Korea, Hillary Clinton data dumps, and Russia. He states that The United States and Hillary must provide explanations for the American born hackers that violated Chinese law at the highest level. He criticized Hillary Clinton for having a "Slow, child like response". Also, during the speech he highlights Russia's advances in military and praises Russia on its achievement. Xi Jinping confirms that a meeting will be held with Kim Jung un in Beijing on the Chinese New Year, and he will discuss the rebel situation at that time. Xi jinping also announced that he would be willing to meet with Vladimir Putin In Moscow the following week after the North Korean meeting. (Russian response needed). To end the speech Xi jinping says "We want peace, just like any other normal nation would, but we will not be cheated, Hillary Clinton has to fix this situation, or the fate of those 20 Americans may be sealed. I urge her to step up to her job and take control of the situation before it results in a negative divide in between our countries". (Mod can respond as USA) * China: (Secret) We begin to manipulate the currency in the plastic and automobile market, raising prices for American car companies. This will bring in an estimated 50 billion in cash flow by 2020. Half of the profits are wired through private banks into the Xi jinping families possession. Because the manipulation is happening gradually over a long period of time, and so as the money, it is very hard to detect. The other half of profits will be added to the highly awaited military budget which was promised last year. (Secret) * Mod 1 event: North Korea begins to mobilize a nuclear weapon in Pyongyang. It is unclear the direction of the missile but North Korea threatens to use it towards any nation that supports the radical rebellion happening in its northern lands. Many are skeptical of this however. * Nepal: Progress is going well in Nepal as the further development of the power network continues, having improved several districts, especially the underdeveloped rural districts of the mountainous region. Despite this, the wind farms will still need about 2 years at best to be completed but even then, they are estimated to give out adequate power in the following year for the planned enactment of Operation: Iron Lotus, an operation similar to The Great Leap Forward, being to urbanize Nepal and improve it's technology. This Operation comes in without the brutality and brutishness of the Great Leap Forward though. The project will start by improving the agricultural industry of Nepal with advanced science and technology such as indoor vertical farming to ensure Nepal becomes a food surplus country. The project will also commence the improvement of the road network of Nepal, currently secondary to the agricultural development. The main regions targeted will be: ** Far-Western Region (six districts) ** Mid-Western Region (ten districts) ** Western Region (four districts) ** Central Region (two districts) '- Earthquake Affected' ** Eastern Region (four districts) '- Earthquake Affected' * Germany: We start build our military. Terror activities begin increased in our nation, like shooting in Munich (2016) and bombing terror of Hamburg (2017). Therefore, we increase security in our border, especially in Austro-German border. Our target, mostly, are immigrants, we will check them before they enter our nation, everyone who have weapons or bombs will be captured. We give our diplomatic support and send more 2,500 troops as aid to fight ISIS. We ask Netherlands for alliance, we mean to strengthen our relation. Response Needed. **'game creator: '''The Netherlands refuse to send any troops to Iraq however they don't mind strengthening relations. * '''China:' The Nepal electric powerline tunnels are going great in progress, and a new economic plan is passed that allows buisnesses to operate more freely around the world, and 25 billion is added to the military budget. Projects are under way to advance our military * Egypt: We begin an anti-corruption program, and get rid of corrupt officials. We start a 3 year long project to improve living conditions and upgrade infrastructure. We support the North Korean rebels by sending them 1.2 million USD. * China: We formally condem the egyption nation and we begin to stop exporting goods to them, any Egyptian company or cooperation wishing to conduct buisness with China is heavily embargoed and we begin to send convoy ships to guard our trade ships in the suez canal. Countries that fund radical rebel terrorist shall be shunned internationally and we refuse to allow and African nation interfere with Asian affairs. We state that they should worry about their own crumbling region, instead of sticking their noses in places where it simply does not belong. We say this because supporting North Korean rebels disables our own region. Any guns or equitment bought by the Korean rebels will be intercepted before it can reach Korean shores. This cuts off supply and growth. A rebellion in North Korea will not be tolerated * Japan: We condemn Egyptian action and we ask Russia for Sakhalin back (Mod/Russia Response Needed). We decide to declare war on North Korea after they said they would reduce us to debris in mid 2016. **'NK Rebel Dip:' If you hate the Kim regime, support us and we will bring peace to East Asia. (Japan Response Needed) * Japan: We were not aware of the current situation in North Korea, so we will help the rebels and take down the Kim regime, bring peace to east Asia. * China: Japan is being absurd and reckless. They are clearly being run by incompetents, the ambassador to Japan says in a statement. All Chinese diplomats are taken out of Japan until further notice. We urge NATO to control their pet, and prevent a world war. Any aid sent to the North Korea rebels, will be intercepted in the sea or the air, in a blockade coordination with Chinese North Korean generals. Including aid sent by Japan. In these times of danger, we offer a military alliance with Russia, because the rest of the world will most likely team up on the two of us in the event of a world war. Unity is essential. 2019 The rebellion against the Kim regime in North Korea is growing. Some countries support it while China has condemned it. Japan and Egypt currently support the rebels. Meanwhile in Europe, the UK has finished its departure from the EU, inspiring France and Greece to consider the same and Germany is beginning a military buildup in response to growing threats of terrorism. The terrorist group Isis is still losing territory to the Iraqi government. Now there's only a few towns standing between the Iraqi government and Mosul. The terror group's losses are much slower in Syria with Al Raqquah being far away from the fronts with the rebels and government. In Afghanistan, the taliban are gaining momentum as they have taken numerous towns as well as Kandahar, the 2nd largest city in the country over the last 3 years. Development in Nepal is still ongoing. * game creator event: the netherlands experiences a shooting at a public square in Amsterdam at noon. 40 people were killed with 50 others being injured. 2020 The north korean rebels have continued to stand in defiance of Kim Jong Un. The netherlands experienced a terrorist attack on March 4 2019 when a syrian refugee began a shooting in a public square in Amsterdam. Because of the recent terrorist attacks, the EU authorized countries to close their borders from syrian refugees. Robert Mugabe, the president of Zimbabwe, passed away of old age and at that point, the country fell into turmoil as members of the Zimbabwe nationalist party fought over who would be the successor. Since mugabe wasn't that popular to begin with, the opposition party saw this as an opportunity to make zimbabwe into a democratic state. Mosul has been liberated from theocratic tyranny ann the group is on its last legs in Iraq. Most of the militants stationed in Iraq have either been killed, captured, or they fled to Syria. Iraq isn't completely stable yet as the government still has to rebuild cities and curb corruption. There are still tensions in Iraq between the sunnis and the government and many shias feel disillusioned with corruption. France is planning on holding a referendum this year and Greece will hold one in the near future. game creator event: the US election is this year and Hillary Clinton is running a 2nd term. At the beginning of the race the GOP candidates were Ted Cruz, Robert Ulrich (ceo of target and a woman), Rick Scott, and Paul Ryan along with a few others. Despite having the second highest vote count in the last GOP primary, Cruz received only 2% support. Ulrich, Scott, and Ryan did much better. In the general election of 2020, Clinton won a 2nd term 2021 Last year was an American election resulting in a victory for Clinton. In Iraq due to US pressure, the Iraqi military was completely nationalized. This raised tensions between the government and the shia militias. Last year, Iraqi Kurdistan held a referendum for independence with a landslide for "yes". The Syrian government is within close proximity to Ar Raqqah whcih has served as the Islamic State's base of operations in Syria. Afghanistan was a political topic in the elections because of the Taliban's progress. The US has begun airstrikes on taliban grounds in an effort to slow their advances. In pakistan, terrorist attacks have grown in the Peshawar province and a few occurred elsewhere in Pakistan. In africa, the zimbabwe war has worsened but elsewhere in africa, things seem to be getting more peaceful in the last 5 years. The south sudan conflict was resolved peacefully after 6 years of fighting, the libyan conflict was resolved in the beginning of 2017, and the turmoil calmed down in the DRC after Kabilla stepped down. The NK regime is losing territory to the rebels with the amount of support which they receive. The quality of life in Nepal has significantly improved with the efforts undertaken by the Nepalese Parliament. Mod 1 event: North Korean rebels seize a nuclear weapon storage facility in the northern North Korea. 2022 Last year, the north korean rebels seized a nuclear weapon storage facility. As a response, the NK government launched a nuke at the storage facility which they lost to prevent the nuclear stockpile from falling into rebel hands. In Iraq, the Shia militias initiated a coup which was sucessful. Due to corruption, many Iraqis, including Shias, were disillusioned with the government. The new government is more Iran-friendly and actively discriminates against sunnis. This has angered the sunnis leading to protests. It could be possible that the country is headed for another civil war but the horrors of Isis are still fresh in their heads so it is unlikely that the sunnis will turn to salafism. Meanwhile in syria the government took raqqah and is making progress against isis. The war in zimbabwe has ended with a rebel. Category:Map Games Category:Future of Humanity Category:Timeline Category:Years